


Alfred and The Last Airbender

by Prismidian



Series: Leisure Activities and Other Works [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU (Alternate Universe) of Avatar: The Last Airbender, where Alfred F. Jones is chosen to be the next avatar but flees on his flying bison because he doesn't want to shave his head or give up meat. The story starts in the Southern Air Temple and because there is no war, Alfred comes up with a new way to keep the peace between the four nations by inventing Pro-Bending, but unfortunately he is not allowed to play, because of the unfair advantage of him being the avatar.  The adventure begins when Alfred starts to skip out on his bending lessons to watch the sport he created and tries to find ways to sneak in and play it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alfred and The Last Airbender

Long ago, there were four nations, earth, fire, water and air. The four nations lived together in harmony, and that never changed, because the fire nation never attacked. Only the avatar, Master of all four elements could keep peace among the four kingdoms, but when the world needed him most. He vanished, for three weeks, and the world didn't really need him, it was doing pretty well on it's own. 

Alfred F. Jones was a powerful air bender, but so was his friend Feliciano Vargas.  Alfred and Feliciano were the best of friends, both energetic and full of life. They loved being blessed with the power of air, until one day when the elders called them in to discuss who the new avatar was. They had been waiting to tell them, until the two boys grew up, but on Alfred's nineteenth birthday he was still just as childish as when he and Feliciano arrived as orphans at the air temple. With a heavy sigh one of the men asked Alfred to come forward and Alfred did as he was told. He had been waiting for this day but he didn't know why they had called him and Felicano to tell him he was an air master. The idea of tattoos always seemed fun but he never really thought about how hard to was to sit still for that long and he was sure they could work around his hair.  

"Alfred," The man started before he knelt down and the others did the same. "You are the next avatar." 

"I'm the what?" Alfred asked rather confused. 

"We were going to wait until you matured, but, you need to start your training." The man replied. 

Alfred was a bit shocked to say the least, the responsibility of being the avatar scared him, not to mention he'd have to be the bridge between the human world and the spirit world. Spirits were too close to ghosts and he was terrified of ghosts.

"But I can't be the avatar, it should be Feli, he's older." 

"But Alfred, the avatar is like the hero of the world." Feliciano smiled.

He knew it would have been easier for his friend if he was the avatar. Feliciano did have a brother and a grandfather, But his grandfather was killed and the two brothers were separated, Feliciano would have loved to talk with his grandfather in the spirit world, but if Alfred was the avatar he was going to support him.

"And no more meat." One of the other elders chimed in, with a small chuckle, that was met with a glare from one of the other elders. There were some of them that liked Alfred and some thought he was reckless, but if not to prove their point, Alfred had, had enough of their teasing and took his gilder from the far wall.

"Alfred what are you doing?" They Inquired but it was too late, he had made up his mind, he was going to jump. And before anyone could stop him he bolted towards a window and fell. With a deep inhale of breath he opened the wings of his gilder and flew away. He just needed some time to clear his head, his friend Feliciano would have been a perfect avatar, he wanted to talk to spirits and he mostly ate pasta and tomatoes anyway. But Alfred did like the idea of being a hero, he had been overjoyed when he learned he could air bend, he always wanted to fly, but learning all four elements and protecting the whole world? 

There was no war on the horizon, but there was a storm.

With the wind blowing through his hair, his mind was as clouded as the very sky he flew through. His hands gripped tightly to the gilder, as he swayed back and forth with the wind. His thoughts were racing and he just needed to get away, it was too much pressure. A strong gust of wind knocked him from his pondering and he soon reached the ground. As soon as his feet touched the tile floor of the temple, he began to run. He was always taught not to run from your problems and that they'd always come back to find you, but it didn't matter. After climbing on top of his sky bison he yelled "Yip yip!" and the large mammal leapt off the ground and started to fly. Where didn't matter, he just needed time to think so he kept flying. Even when the sky started to darken and he flew into a storm, it only reflected the inner conflict in his heart, body and mind. Until a huge wave washed over him and his flying companion and they plunged into icy waters. He felt himself slipping away, but he had to fight, the cool water was peaceful when compared to the storm above it. But As he started to lose consciousnesses, something took over and his eyes started to glow and a ball of ice was formed around them.  

 


End file.
